


My Boyfriend, The Stranger

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Benny/Dean past relationship, Boyfriends, Destiel - Freeform, DestielFFPrompt, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Prompt suggested by ourmostinexhaustablesourceofmagic : “Dean is meeting his family for lunch and he's been pretending that he's been seeing someone, just to get his parents and brother off his back. Its not like he's uninterested in finding someone, it's just that he's busy with work and, you know, he has high standards. Sam calls him and tells him to bring a photo of the person he's seeing. He tries to tell Sam that he doesn't have one but Sam is disbelieving. "Dean, you've been seeing this guy for 6 months now, you must have ONE photo of him!" He's sounding a bit curious and incredulous now, so Dean promises to bring one to the family lunch. Shit! What's he going to do now?! The only thing he can do. Grab a random stranger on the street and ask him to take a selfie with him.“ I have taken quite a bit of liberty with this prompt, and I hope y’all enjoy reading.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom, why do you keep bugging me about having a boyfriend? I’m fine on my own.”

“I worry about you, Dean. You haven’t been the same since Benny left.” Dean’s stomach churned at the sound of his ex-lover’s name.

It was early Sunday evening and the Winchesters were sitting down for their weekly family dinner. This week was a bit different from their previous dinners. Dean’s younger brother Sam had recently proposed to his girlfriend Jessica, so this was more of a celebratory dinner. This new development in their relationship, however, presented an issue for Dean. Not that he didn’t love his younger brother and his fiance, but he knew now that his mother’s nagging would be worse.

 

 

“I just hate to see you so lonely, baby.”

“I’m not lonely, mom. I have friends.”

“Your Instagram followers don’t count, Dean.” Sam said, smiling from across the table.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Boys!”

“Sorry, mom.” they both said in unison.

“Dean, sweetie. You know I care about you and I want you to be happy. I mean, look at Sam and Jessica. They’re in love. I want that for you, too. I can’t stand you being so miserable.”

Dean looked over to his brother and his soon to be sister in law. Yeah, they were in love. Like, _really _in love. It was borderline sickening.__

“Look ma, I know it's been a while since….I’ve been on my own, but I just don't know if I'm ready to commit like that again.” Dean couldn’t bring himself to even say Benny’s name. After the way Benny left him, Dean just couldn’t open himself up to be hurt again. Sure, he dated a few guys here and there, but nobody ever really kept his attention. Dean felt as though he was doomed to live a life of solitude. What if Benny was the best he ever had? It didn’t matter because now he was gone, and there was nothing Dean could do about it.

“Mary, leave the boy alone. Can’t you see he doesn’t want to talk about this right now?” John smiled at his older son. “And besides, we’re not here to talk about Dean. We’re celebrating Sam and Jessica's engagement, remember?” Dean sighed in relief. He was thankful that his dad was able to get his mom’s attention away from him, if only for one night.

++++++

The next morning, Dean woke up late for work. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door in a hurry, completely forgetting his coffee. Dean can’t function without his morning coffee. He decided to stop at the Java Hut that was across the street from his job. He had just enough time to go in and grab something quick. Upon entering the shop, Dean noticed the long line.

“Dammit. Now I’m gonna be late for sure.”

“Trust me, the coffee here is worth it.” said a gravelly voice from behind Dean.

Dean turned and found himself staring into the bluest of eyes he’d ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something, but all he could manage was, “Uh, yeah. I’m sure it is.” Before the man could reply, Dean turned around and that’s where the conversation ended. Dean mentally kicked himself for being socially awkward, but he really didn’t have much time to chat. There were only a few people in front of Dean and thankfully their orders were simple and he was able to get out in less than ten minutes.

As he waited to cross the street, Dean wondered if he should go back inside and at least ask the man his name. He thought better of it, and decided to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost two weeks since Sam and Jess announced their engagement. Mary was currently occupied with trying to help organize all the bridal things with Jessica. Sam was okay with it because he didn’t want to deal with all of that. It’s not that he wasn’t interested, just that their wedding was supposed to be a day to celebrate their love for each other and he would have been fine with eloping. Sam knew Jessica wanted a big wedding. It was going to be stressful, but he loved Jessica and wanted to make her happy. He would do whatever he could to make it happen. Dean was grateful because it took their mother’s attention away from his non-existent love life. He could get away with at least a couple more weeks of not having to talk about himself at the dinner table. Whenever his mom would ask him something, he would steer the conversation back to Jessica. It was great.

Dean’s mind continued to wander back to the guy in the coffee shop. He kinda felt like he had been a dick by not saying anything to him. Well, not really. I mean, it was morning and Dean was half awake. He didn’t even know the guy and would probably never see him again, so why keep thinking about it?

“Dean, honey. Have you met anyone lately?”

“ _Mary. _Don’t start that again.”__

“Thanks, dad. But actually, there _is _someone.” Dean regretted those words as soon as they came tumbling out of his mouth.__

“Oh?” Mary perked up. “Really? Where did you two meet?”

“We met at the coffee shop across the street from where I work.” More regret. He knew what was coming next.

“What’s his name?”

Dean wasn’t quite sure how to answer that. He just lied to his mother twice and now he had to keep going along with it or risk getting caught.

“Jimmy.”

“What’s he like?”

“ _Mary _.”__

“ _John _.”__

Awkward silence. Dean knew that his dad was just looking out for him and wanted Mary to stop bugging him. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Okay, fine.” Mary conceded. I’ll stop asking.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“ _But _, I would like to see at least one picture of this mystery man the next time you come over.”__

“Really, mom? Jimmy doesn’t like taking pictures.”

“Yeah, I wanna see a photo of him too.” Sam smiled at Dean from across the table. He could always tell when Dean was lying. He knew there wasn’t anyone in Dean’s life.

“Fine. If I promise to take a photo with him, will you _please _stop bugging me about it?”__

“Of course, dear.”

_Great. Now what? ___

++++

Dean was getting cabin fever from staring at his computer screen for the last few hours and he needed to get out.

“Hey Chuck, I’m gonna run over to the coffee shop across the street. You want anything?”

“No thanks. I’m good.”

“I need a break. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Dean was standing at the counter, waiting for his food when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hello, Dean.”

He turned around and Blue Eyes was standing there.

“Um, hi.” Dean had forgotten how handsome the man was. His dark was a bit mussed and he looked like he hadn’t shaved in day or two. But that voice. Dean could listen to him talk all day. “Hey, uh….sorry about the other day. I was kind of in a hurry to get to work and wasn’t really awake enough to have a conversation.”

“Understandable. I’m usually not very talkative in the morning either.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?”

The man pointed to the coffee cup on the counter which had “Dean” written on the side.

“Oh, right.” Dean chuckled.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again.” Blue Eyes grabbed his coffee and Dean watched as he walked over to a booth by the window. Dean contemplated asking him to be his ‘boyfriend’. Just a picture or two, nothing weird. It’s not like he was going to ask for his hand in marriage.

 _Just do it. He probably won’t mind. ___  
  
“Um…this is gonna sound a bit weird, but…can I take a picture with you?”

Blue Eyes looked up at Dean, confused. It was in that moment Dean regretted having asked him anything other than, “Can I get your number?”

“Do you always ask random strangers for a photo?”

Dean paused for a moment. _What do I do? If I tell him the truth, he’s going to think I’m a creep. ___

“You know what, nevermind. It was a stupid idea anyway. I’m sorry to bother you.” Dean started to walk away, but then Blue Eyes grabbed his arm.

“Is everything okay?”

Dean sighed. “Look, this is going to sound crazy, but just bear with me. My mom is worried about me because my last breakup went really bad. It’s been over a year and I haven’t been seeing anybody, so of course she thinks I’m lonely and I need to get out. I lied and told her that I’ve been seeing someone, and now she’s bugging me to see a picture of us together. I thought you seemed like a nice guy and wouldn’t mind and oh my god I’m rambling I should stop.”

Blue Eyes smiled. It made Dean feel a bit weak in the knees.

“It doesn’t sound crazy at all.”

Dean chuckled. “So…is it okay?”

“Sure.”

Dean took out his phone and took a few photos of them. “Dude, thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver.” Dean looked at his watch. “Shit. I’m gonna be late. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta go.”

“No problem. Tell mom I said hi.”

Dean laughed. “Of course. Thanks again.”

_Dammit, I forgot to ask his name. _Dean was about to go back and ask him, but thought that might seem awkward since he should have asked when they were talking. Instead, he watched as the man drank from his cup, hoping that he’d be able to see his name written on it.__

___Chris. Shit. ____ _


End file.
